Something More
by Answers
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke have been best friends forever, but Sasukes always wanted something more. NaruSasu


He opened his eyes prematurely. 5:59, he beat the alarm again making his record a solid twenty three days in a row. Man: twenty three, machine: zero. Shame no one was around to care about this achievement. He supposed it was rather sad that he considered it an achievement at all. Some days it was only the little things going on in his head that kept him from tripping into oncoming traffic. Well that wasn't completely true, Naruto contributed.

Sasuke got up without a fuss, leisurely moving towards his bedroom window to greet the day with an impassive stare. What would it bring with it? He toyed with the idea of a smiling blondes admission of undying love, but quickly dismissed the fantasy. It was thinking shit like that that would get him into trouble. Get him laughed at, stared at, beaten, or worst of all- _rejected_. The thought of walking those puke green halls without Naruto leaning on him, organising cheerleaders in terms of breast sizes and general ho-like behaviour, imitating his own biting remarks and stealing his homework was frankly unbearable.

_Jesus_, he thought, _I'm whipped_.

Standing in his loose fitting grey sweatpants, Sasuke closed his eyes for a moment and allowed the early morning rays struggle to warm him through the glass. They painted his room in a kaleidoscope of colours ranging from deep orange hues to brilliant reds and soft yellows. They danced across his mirror and glass bottles on his dresser, refracting on his walls and giving life to his otherwise very bland room. No posters or pictures, certainly no dirty clothes on the floor – that would be a rookie move in pissing-off-dad-101.

_Just like Naruto_ he thought. _My world's dark until he's there. And then there's yellow and orange and It's not so bad_.

Getting ready for the day was routine. Shower, uniform, coffee- black, then wait outside for Naruto to pull up in his piece of shit ford and drag him towards another day of chalkboards and quizzes.

Naruto arrived on time, which meant ten minutes later then they'd agreed and didn't bother getting out of the car to greet Sasuke.

Sasuke climbed into the car putting his backpack on the floor in front of him and instantly reaching to change the CD. Currently Naruto had Pink blasting out his stereo, who apparently wanted someone to _leave her the fuck alone_ and then come back again, and instead slipped in British India.

"Morning dobe. You're late. Again"

"Gees Sasuke its too early for you to start riding me, I got like no sleep last night trying to figure out those stupid questions Perv-Sensai gave us, and then slept in. Which meant no shower and rushing to pick your lazy ass up. Speaking of homework…" Naruto trailed off, his puppy i-want-something eyes turned on Sasuke who had recovered from the image that sprang to mind with the phrase 'riding me', and was now smirking.

"No"

"But Sassukeeee" He whined. Smirking wider, Sasuke turned the music up and looked out the window. He'd give him the answers in the end, he always did. No one could resist that sweet face, when he did that trembling lip thing that made a person's insides scrunch together just to make more room for Naruto, and being helplessly in love with Naruto certainly didn't tip the cards in his favour. But he would enjoy the blonde begging for now, revel in his undivided attention before they got to school and those annoying zombie things he called his peers would try to suck Naruto's attention from him. Evil, slack jawed bastards, with their baggy clothing and teenage 'problems'.

"…Sasuke? Hello? Anyone there? Oh no, has this depressing music finally made your brain explode into a pile of mush? Yes I think I see some brain slushie spilling out your ears now. And there's not much, as I always expected, those grades you get must be flukes" Naruto rambled on until they arrived at school, and Sasuke couldn't help but smile, just the tiniest bit. Maybe today wouldn't be so shit after all.

3 hours later.

He was wrong. As soon as they walked through the door he was rushed by rabid fangirls asking him what he had for dinner and if he liked their new hair and oh would Sasuke please go out with them? Then Naruto used the answers stolen from him that morning to fend off the teachers snide questions, leaving Sasuke with very little to say when asked his opinion. This then forced him to recreate a new opinion on Romeo and Juliet, which had originally been 'Simpering, self-observed losers who had problems with communication and an addiction to sneaking round', and somehow turned into 'star-crossed lovers destined to test the boundaries of love in unfair world'. Naruto laughed particularly hard when he said this, having never thought Sasuke could say such words. And then there was Gaara, and Neji who conveniently appeared at the end of fourth period to evilly steal Naruto away from Sasuke, leaving him to glower at his salad as he listened to everyone laugh.

He hated those bastards. Well to be fair he hated pretty much everyone other than Naruto. He wondered if that was unhealthy, and then dismissed it. His relationship with Naruto was no doubt the healthiest thing in his life. He wondered what would take out first spot for the worst thing in his life, his overbearing, oppressive father, his strange anti-social genius older brother or his creepy adopted-Uncle Orchimaru who used every family gathering as an opportunity to inappropriately grope him while licking his thin lips.

"SASUKE!"

Blinking out of his sad Dr Phill moment, Sasuke found the whole table staring at him, and Naruto's face hovering particularly close to his own. Mmm he smelt spicy yet clean.

"I asked if you were gonna come with us? You know to the movies?" Bad Sasuke, stop smelling the God in public.

"Movies?" He asked. With _them_?

"Yeah, you know, the new slasher flick that just came out?" Naruto repeated, sitting back down and continuing the explanation.

"We were all thinking of going tonight, an attempt at livening up our very boring Friday night. What ya say? Think you can tear yourself away from your boring books and brooding to have some good wholesome teenage fun?" Smiling brightly, golden hair shining as his hand ran through it Sasuke already knew his answer without thinking. Yes, with Naruto it was always yes.

"Fine. But your buying the snacks"

"But Sassssukeeee"

"No. Snacks- popcorn, chocolate and coke, or you can content yourself with creepy eyes and the blood nut." Ignoring the sudden intensified glares from the two mentioned (they always looked at each other with at least mild dislike anyway) he stared Naruto down until he agreed.

"Fine. Such a demanding friend. This is why I can't have a girlfriend, Sasuke takes up my whole affectionate gifts allowance. Gees" If that's the case Sasuke thought, I'm going to make you buy me stuff all the time Uzimaki. No need to add another oestrogen producing bimbo to steal Naruto away. He pictured such a girl, tall, well stacked with long legs and glossy brown hair hanging off Naruto like a leech. Then he imagined dumping a barrel of flesh eating beetles on her and watching her flail, running like a headless chicken into lockers and screaming while Naruto walked sexily towards him and…

"Why's Uchina smirking like that?"

"I don't know but its creepy"

"I wish he'd stop"

"I don't know, I think he looks kinda cute" Naruto added, and Sasuke snapped back to attention, blushed and whipped all expression off his face.

"Hn".

These day dreaming episodes were getting worse, and distracting. The bell rang and they gathered their things, Naruto slinging his arm casually across the shorter boys shoulders and rambling about how cool the movie tonight would be. Snacks and Naruto in a dark theatre, it would be a perfect evening if not for dumb and dumber tagging along. He'd try to put up with them for Naruto's sake, but if one of them even touched his blonde…

It was going to be a day to test his patience, he could tell.


End file.
